The Secret That No One Could Know
by Hermione-Herself
Summary: What would you do if you were in love and couldn't tell anyone?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Get up boy, your gonna be late for your first day of work." Uncle Vernon yelled, as he pounded on   
  
the door.   
  
"I'm up, leave me alone." Harry yelled back.   
  
"If you aren't down in five minutes I am going to come up there and make you come down myself."   
  
Uncle Vernon yelled and stomped down the stairs.   
  
"Whatever Loser." Harry muttered and started to get dressed.  
  
By the time he got downstairs Uncle Vernon was already in the car. When Harry got out to the car Uncle Vernon  
  
was mad again.  
  
"Can't you do something about your hair boy. It's so messy, what's wrong with it." He said.  
  
"I don't know, can't we just go. You wouldn't want me to be late would you." Harry said sarcasticly.  
  
When they got there it looked like the office was closed. Uncle Vernon went up to the door and knocked. The   
  
burst open and there stood a tall gentleman.   
  
"Hello Vernon, this must be Harry. Nice to meet you Harry, you may call me Mr. Granger. Now come   
  
on in and my wife will show you what needs to be done. Vernon thank you for dropping him off, I'll see you later  
  
tonight when you come to fetch him. Lets say around, oh, how about seven thirty." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"That's fine by me, keep him as long as you want." Uncle Vernon said and turned to leave.  
  
Harry ran through the door with a huge smile on his face. 'Mr. Granger, he thought, this is going to be an   
  
awesome summer.'  
  
"Well Harry it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. As you probably already   
  
figured out, I am Hermiones dad. She is very pleased to have you here. She and her mother are upstairs waiting  
  
for you." Mr. Granger said.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Granger." Harry said as he ran up the stairs.   
  
Harry turned the corner and saw a gorgeous girl in a sports bra and shorts standing there. All of a sudden she   
  
hurled herself at him.   
  
"Harry, Oh my gosh, Harry!" She said as her eyes got teary.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry asked, stunned.   
  
"Well of course, who else would it be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I really didn't recognize you. You look so different than you do at school. I am just stunned." Harry  
  
said.  
  
"Oh please Harry, don't flatter me." Hermione said with a giggle.   
  
"Hermione, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" A woman that had been standing in the   
  
background asked.  
  
"Sorry mum, this is Harry, Harry this is my mum." Hermione made the introduction.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry. If you want to follow Hermione up to her room she will tell you what you   
  
need to do. Of course if you have any questions come to me. You kids have a good time." Mrs. Granger said as she  
  
headed down the stairs.  
  
"So I bet you wonder why the heck you are here." Hermione said.  
  
"Yah, just a little." Harry replied as they hurried up another set of stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So I know you are probably wondering why you are here." Hermione said.  
  
"Yah, just a little." Harry replied.   
  
"Well I can explain that." Hermione said, flopping onto her bed.  
  
"Well than please do explain, I don't got all day...well, actually, I guess I do." Harry said.  
  
Hermione laughed, and patted the bed beside her. Harry sat and she started her story.  
  
"Well when school got out I knew you were dreading going back to the Dursley's. You wanted to go   
  
home with Ron, but you couldn't, because Dumbledore wanted you at the Dursleys, because of that promise that  
  
was made, and he knew you couldn't be hurt within those walls. Well, even though that is still true, my parents are  
  
muggels and so Voldemort won't come if your with them. Anyways, right at the beggining of summer vacation I   
  
asked Dumbledore if there was any possible way I could do anything for you. He couldn't think of anything  
  
safe. Well about a week into the summer I got an owl with the idea that you come and "work" for my father.   
  
One day when Mr. Dursley was here my father told him he was looking for a boy to come work, someone who he  
  
could teach to behave better. Well Mr. Dursley loved the idea, and here you are. And Dumbledore came to my   
  
house and put a protection spell on my parents and me, just to be sure you are safe." Hermione said.   
  
She looked at Harry with her 'I am so glad you are here' look.   
  
"Hermione, I don't know how to thank you. This is the best thing that has happened to me all summer   
  
long." Harry gushed.   
  
"I know how you can thank me." Hermione said.  
  
All of a sudden she leaned over and put her lips on Harry's. He responded automatically, deepening the kiss, very   
  
passionately. When it was over they both sat, staring at each other.  
  
"Wow." Was all Harry could manage.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started, "I am sooo sorry, it's just that I've liked you for a really long time now.   
  
And I've wanted to kiss you for a long time...but Ron always got in the way. And what would people say if we ever  
  
did go out. I mean, you remember what that Rita Skeeter wrote about us in the Daily Prophet. And anyways..."  
  
"Your rambling." Harry said putting his finger onto her lips.   
  
Harry leaned in to kiss her again but just as he did there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Hermione called, backing away.  
  
"Sorry to interupt, kids, but I have a job for you and Harry to do." Mrs. Granger said, peeping in the  
  
door.  
  
"Okay mum, what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need you two to do the dishes and then make some lunch for us." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Okay mum, we'll be down right away." Hermione said.  
  
They got off the bed and Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"I like you to, alot." He said.  
  
Harry turned around and headed down the stairs. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Harry, wait, what do you mean." Hermione yelled.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said, Hermione, I like you, alot." Harry said as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Wait...Harry." Hermione called.  
  
She turned the corner and saw Harry with his sleeves rolled up and his hands plunging into soapy dish water.   
  
"You can make lunch, since I am a horrible cook." Harry said, blushing just a little.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione, this is really good." Harry said, biting into his grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, blushing a little.  
  
"So Harry, we are going to Paris in two days. I need you to come with us. You can keep Hermione out  
  
of trouble while we are at our confrences. I figure you'll need to spend the night at our house tomorrow, and   
  
then, the next morning we'll take a flight." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Okay, awesome, that is sooo exciting. I can't wait to go to Paris, I've never been there before."   
  
Harry said.  
  
"Well, how about we advance your first pay check and get you some nice clothes that actually fit.   
  
What would you think of that Harry, you and Hermione could go shopping during the days." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Okay, I am getting tired of wearing Dudley's old clothes." Harry replied.   
  
"Good, it's settled, just bring enough stuff for a week in Paris, Harry, or maybe just for a few nights,  
  
since we are getting you new clothes." Mrs. Granger told him.   
  
"Okay, I'll tell Uncle Vernon, he'll be soo happy to get rid of me, anyways." Harry said.  
  
"Well I better get back to work." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Sweetie, I'll be down to help in a minute. Harry, Hermione, please will you clean up and then I need  
  
you to vacuum. Then, Hermione, you know where the grocery list is. Take it and Harry and this money and go get  
  
groceries please. Thank you, doll. I'll see you later Harry." Mrs. Granger said, as she headed back downstairs.  
  
"Wow, this is alot more work than I thought it would be." Harry said.  
  
"Yah, but we'll have fun together." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, that I am sure of." Harry said, and started to clean up.  
  
Hermione turned the radio up really, really loud and started to vacuum. She danced, and sang while she   
  
vacuumed. Harry poked his head out of the kitchen and stood mesmerized at the movement of her hips and her   
  
body. He found himself licking his lips, wishing he could taste her again. He watched as she turned around and   
  
saw him there.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you were watching." She said, blushing.   
  
Her hair was straightened and her eyes shined in surprise. Her slender body was taking an effect on Harry like   
  
it never had before.   
  
I guess with those baggy robes on I never really payed attention to her, Harry thought.  
  
All of a sudden, overwhelmed with desire he ran to her, scooping her up in his arms. He threw her on the couch   
  
and came down on top of her. His lips met hers and she automatically responded to the kiss. Her back arched a   
  
little and she kissed him deeper. His tongue traced her lips, waiting for her to open them, to allow him to enter.  
  
Slowly she opened her lips and ran her tongue along his. His whole body tingled and he kissed her intensly.   
  
"Harry no!" She said, pushing him up and off of her.   
  
"We can't do this. Not yet, anyways. I don't like this, can't we at least take it slower?" Hermione   
  
asked.  
  
"Only if you'll be my girlfriend." Harry said, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well...I don't know," Hermione said, a smile on her face.  
  
Harry put his hands on her sides and started to tickle her. She shreaked in laughter and wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
"Okay, fine, I was going to say yes anyways." Hermione said, still giggling.   
  
"I know, I just wanted to see how ticklish you are." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, well, let's not discuss that." Hermione said, a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
"And why not." Harry said grabbing her again and tickling her waist.   
  
"Okay, fine, I am super ticklish, but you have to find out where." She said, finally giving up.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will." Harry said.   
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Now lets get to the store." He said. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry followed Hermione into the kitchen, where they got the grocery list and then downstairs.  
  
"We're leaving Mom, see ya later." She said.  
  
As soon as they were out the door Harry grabbed her hand. Hermione turned and looked at him.  
  
"Gotta have some physical touch, don't we. You want to take it slow, I am trying." Harry   
  
told her, smiling.   
  
"Okay." Hermione said, squeezing his hand.   
  
They walked down to the bus stop and stood waiting. Harry slowly let go of Hermione's hand and slyly  
  
put his arm around her.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled and let it rest there.  
  
When the bus finally came, Hermione payed and they sat down together. Harry kept his arm around her   
  
shoulder the whole time.   
  
"I really like you Hermione." Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just thought I would tell you again." Harry said.  
  
"Ohh, okay, well, I like you alot to." She said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well I'm glad, otherwise why would you be my girlfriend." Harry said, putting extra   
  
emphasis on the word girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know." She said, smiling.  
  
Finally the bus stopped at their stop and they got off. They walked hand in hand all the way to the   
  
store and were silent all through there trip.  
  
"We better get a cab for all of these bags." Hermione said as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Yah, I agree." Harry said.  
  
They got a cab and got home safely. They took the bags upstairs and started to unload them.   
  
As Hermione started to stretch up to one of the top cupboards to put something away Harry snuck up   
  
behind her.   
  
Her shirt was slightly raised, she was on tiptoe and consentrating really hard. She didn't even   
  
notice him come up behind her.   
  
He smiled to himself and put his hand on her side, where her shirt was raised. She screamed and   
  
jumped back, right into his arms.'  
  
Harry caught her with skill, and looked into her eyes.   
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you scared me, and I'm just so....ticklish....it tickled." She said, blushing   
  
slightly again.   
  
"Ahh ha, well I am fine to hold you like this forever." Harry said.  
  
He looked her up and down and thought about how light she was. He wanted to hold her forever and   
  
love her.   
  
She wiggled a little and he realized he was still holding her.  
  
"Oh....right" He said and put her down.  
  
"Thanks." She said and went back to trying to put the box up in the cupboard.  
  
"Let me do that." He said and took the box from her playfully.  
  
He reached up easily and put it away.  
  
When they finished putting all the groceries away Hermione turned to him.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" She asked.  
  
"Well, what I want to do, or what I need to do?" He asked her.  
  
"Umm...what you want to do." She replied, not understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Well what I want to do is take you in my arms and kiss you to death." He said to her.  
  
"Oh....well then what do you need to do." She said.  
  
"Control myself, and take it slow. I guess the question is, what do you want to do?" He   
  
told her.  
  
"Lets go listen to music, I need to pack anyways, or at least start." She said.  
  
"So, to your room, right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yah, to my room." Hermione said.  
  
When they got to the stairs Harry stepped back.  
  
"Ladies first." He said.  
  
The main reason he let her go first was that he wanted to see her move.  
  
Harry stayed close to her body, watching her hips move, their rythm mesmorizing.  
  
When she finally got up the stairs he grabbed her sides. She screamed and he started to tickle her.  
  
Hermione squealed and started laughing insanely. After a few seconds she managed to wiggle out of   
  
his grasp.   
  
She wirled around and looked at Harry.  
  
"What....why....man, you got me. But only in one place." Hermione said.  
  
Harry just stood there laughing.   
  
"What is sooo funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your reaction is just soo cute." Harry replied.  
  
"Ohhh....you." She said and turned around, walking to her room. 


End file.
